ShackleFree
by Artichokie
Summary: A relationship between Remus and Bellatrix turns sour. While he's willing to work through it, she's more than willing to snuff it out. Lyrics incorporated into this one-shot are from the song "Let It Die" by Three Days Grace. *Note: Slightly AU*


Till You Return

**Shackle-Free**

_By Artichokie_

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning I_

_Never felt so alive_

_In the beginning_

He watched her from across the Great Hall, her black hair glistening in the candlelight. Her gray eyes sparkled with mirth as she responded to a rather obtuse comment by one of her fellow housemates, her arms coming to cross along the ridges of her breasts. The school uniform they were forced to wear may have been modest, but she could make anything look indecent with the right movement. It was part of her appeal, he supposed as he admire the bit of cleavage created above the collar of the vest.

Tearing his eyes away from her blossoming body, Remus tried to focus on his anger. They'd been together a mere three months, and while that didn't seem like a long period of time, he had to remind himself that most relationships didn't last a month. They'd been lucky; they both understood each other. At least, he thought they had.

At first, she was as responsive as he could've hoped for. His young body responded to hers readily, and she was always willing to give. Although they hadn't yet done anything too out of bounds, they'd come close. While his lust was begging for a release, his mind and heart begged for something more. He needed more from her, and she wasn't giving it.

Ever since the night out behind the Herbology building, she'd been distant. He saw less and less of her; she kept him at arm's length. They hadn't been alone in days. He was going crazy! What was going on? He needed to find out—intended to.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, his friends having since abandoned him for the warmth of the spring sunrays, Remus's mouth quirked into a lopsided grin. She wasn't as oblivious to him as she'd like him to believe, he realized as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He could feel the icy burst of her irritation from across the Great Hall. He didn't understand it, but he was beginning he'd never understood her.

_We had time on our side_

_In the beginning, we_

_We had nothing to hide_

_In the beginning_

Bellatrix strolled down the hallway, seemingly unconscious of her surroundings. She walked in and out of patches of glaring sunrays without flinching. She ignored those who attempted to greet her, and she looked the other way when others glared at her as she passed. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain Gryffindor.

The little twerp had been staring at her again, all through breakfast. She thought his gaze would burn a hole into her robes, his gaze was so intense. She knew he would start asking questions soon. They always did. They could never accept the fact that their relationship was over without confrontation; they always had to make a scene. Why did she even bother initiating the innocents?

When it came to Remus, she couldn't explain what had drawn her to him. She'd always thought him adorable, but never handsome. Still, something had caught her eye, and she was rarely one to ignore her baser instincts.

Bellatrix typically avoided Gryffindors—and for good reason. Gryffindors and Slytherins never mixed. She made sure she never allowed their relationship to be public knowledge. As far as she knew, he'd kept to his word. She did have to bluff a bit, but the lie didn't matter as long as the results suited her needs. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd resorted to such tactics. Besides, they rarely knew the difference between honesty and fallacy, anyway. They were more interested in receiving her, and that was fine.

As she turned a corner, she felt a hand tightly grab her wrist and tug her sharply backwards. Cursing herself for being unmindful, she let out a gasp and allowed the person to pull her. She tried to free her wrist once, but the grasp only tightened causing her to let out a small moan in pain. Before she could turn around to face her attacker, she was tugged around another corner and pulled through the doorway of an empty classroom.

The hand quickly let go of her once they were both deep inside the classroom. Bellatrix quickly turned around, wanting so badly to scratch the face off the person who dared manhandle her in such a fashion, but was meant with only the bright glare of sunlight as she stared directly out into the Hogwarts grounds. The window she stood before was large, reaching nearly to the ceiling. The windowsill sat waist-high, perfect for a person of her height to rest her arms against and soak in the rays.

The door slammed behind her. Taken out of her reverie, Bellatrix turned sharply around to gaze at her captor. Shock overrode her anger as she spotted Remus leaning back against the large oak door, his hands resting against the doorframe as if blocking any attempt of escape on her part. Not that it wouldn't be hard. After all, he was smaller than her, and she doubted he was much stronger. She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew this confrontation was coming and decided to let him have his say so that they'd be over with this whole ordeal much more quickly.

"Remmy," Bellatrix said affectionately, a fabricated grin spreading her lips.

Remus allowed his arms to fall to his sides and stepped away from the door. He took three steps into the room and paused between two spots of sunrays. He looked tired, exhausted even. But mainly, he looked confused borderline angry. Bellatrix had expected the confusion, but she didn't know what to do about the anger. Inwardly smirking, Bellatrix knew this would be an interesting confrontation after all.

_You blame me, but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

"I can't do this anymore!" Remus shouted, breaking the tension-filled silence. Remus took in Bellatrix's serene expression. He'd seen that one before, had once thought it was a genuine expression. Now, however, he was beginning to think nothing about her was real.

"You can't do what?" Bellatrix asked in that deceptively calm voice of hers.

"I can't keep pretending that everything is all right!" Remus remarked with a shake of his head.

Bellatrix contrived a confused expression, her chin going up a notch and her eyebrows drawing together. "Is everything _not_ all right?"

"No!" said Remus.

Bellatrix walked over to one of the empty tables and sat upon it. She leaned back, her arms supporting her upper body. "What are you so unsatisfied with, Remmy?" Bellatrix asked.

"You!" Remus shouted, ignoring the way the position enhanced her firm body. Shaking his head to clear it, he yelled, "This relationship!"

Bellatrix shrugged, "I thought we were doing quite nicely, personally."

"We _were_, that's the point. Something's changed, though!" Remus looked pointedly at Bellatrix. "_You_ changed!"

"_I_ changed?" Bellatrix's eyebrows shot upwards as her body surged upright. "How so?"

"How so?" Remus asked incredulously, a sole eyebrow reaching up to match the height of Bellatrix's. "You… you—bloody hell! Are you always this obtuse?"

Bellatrix sighed, impatience seeping into her voice. "I'm just trying to figure out what has you upset this time."

Remus rolled his eyes, his eyes closing in exasperation. "Keep that up and I'll actually begin to think you care," remarked, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"But I do care!" Bellatrix retorted defensively, hopping off of the table.

Remus snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Ah!" Bellatrix cooed. "But I _do_ show it! That's what matters." Walking over to Remus, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his. "Whatever it is you're upset about will pass, I'm sure." She pressed her lips against his in a passionless kiss that Remus didn't dare respond to. He'd been suckered one too many times by her ploys; he was done being just another pawn in her mindless games.

"Now," Bellatrix said as she lifted her mouth from his. She reached up behind him to rub a hand gently through the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Although I've greatly enjoyed this chat, I really must be going. I agreed to meet Stephen Larkins in the library to help him with his Potions homework." She made a disgusted look. "You know how tricky that subject can be." Shaking her head, she leaned closer and said huskily, "So, will you kiss me goodbye so that I can be on my way?"

Remus almost gave in—almost. The temptation was there, and he could certain feel his body responding to her practiced seduction. His common sense remained intact, however barely, and he managed to ignore her wiles.

"No," Remus said firmly, his arms coming up to untangle himself from her embrace.

Bellatrix's body stiffed as if she'd been slapped. "No?" she asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head. In the same firm tones, Remus repeated, "No." This time, he managed to free his neck from his grasp and took two steps backwards.

Recovering from her initial surprise, Bellatrix managed an amused grin. "I do believe you are repeating yourself—"

"I'm not done talking to you just yet," Remus interrupted.

Leaning back against the table she'd just abandoned, Bellatrix crossed her ankles and allowed another sigh to escape her lips. "Fine, but try not to take too much time. I _do_ have places to be, as I've already mentioned."

Remus let out an exasperated growl. "See, this is what I'm talking about!"

"What are you talking about, Remmy?" Bellatrix responded calmly.

Remus flung out a shaking hand and pointed a solitary finger at her. "You never seem to have time for us!" The finger turned to point into his chest. "I seem to be the only one trying to carry this relationship!" He pointed at her once more. "You've always got places to be, people to see. Why don't you ever see _me_?" Remus proclaimed, once more pointing at himself. His hand dropped as he stared at her with round, incredulous eyes. "I thought you were my girlfriend."

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

A low laugh escaped Bellatrix's chest. She'd tried to suppress it, but the urge to laugh became too hard to resist. The poor fool! Oh, he had it bad.

"Oh, Remus!" she exclaimed, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'd forgotten how naïve you are. You got bit by the love bug, didn't you?" She clucked her tongue. "Yes, but it really is quite precious."

Remus cocked his head to the side. "What are you trying to say?"

Bellatrix was done hiding her true self from this little innocent. The truth was bound to come out sooner or later. She'd at least give him the courtesy of informing him herself. Besides, he was proving far too amusing to deserve anything less.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that we, apparently, have two _very_ different views on where this relationship is going," she informed patiently, remnants of laughing coloring her voice. "I thought you sensed it before."

"Sensed what?" Remus asked slowly.

Was he as obtuse as he'd accused her of being earlier? Bellatrix groaned. "Must I spell it out?" When Remus didn't respond, Bellatrix rolled her head backwards and allowed it to hang as she collected the remaining threads of patience she still had. Letting her head fall forward, she stood and walked to stand next to Remus. "We're growing apart, Remus. It happens to most of the great relationships."

Remus eyed her, disbelief apparent in the sparkling depths of his eyes. "Most _great_ relationships end in marriage and happiness. I'm almost certain that's not what we're headed for."

"Most relationships, then," Bellatrix quickly amended. With a sheepish grin planted on her lips, Bellatrix said softly, "I'm sorry, Remus."

A bark of laughter escaped Remus's chest and echoed about the empty room. "Sorry?" he asked incredulously. "You don't even know what that means! You're two-faced, Bellatrix! If you cared a wit for me, you'd be willing to continue fighting for this relationship instead of throwing it away as if it means nothing! You'd at least pretend—"

"Fine!" Bellatrix shouted, standing bolt-straight and placing her hands on her hips. "You're right. I don't know the _true_ meaning of the word. I've never been sorry a day of my life—never regret anything!—and I'm not now." She paused, watching Remus's expression harden. "What I am, however, is honest." She leaned toward Remus, as if confiding a secret. With a straight face and a flat tone, Bellatrix said sincerely, "Remus, I do not care about you anymore."

The amusement returned to Remus's face as another bark of laughter echoed about the room. "You never have!" He threw his arms up in an exasperated gesture. Dropping them to his sides, he bent one knee and rested most of his weight on the opposite foot. "Or are you going to try and convince me otherwise?" He was daring her to lie again, she knew. The little heathen.

"Mmm…" Bellatrix crossed her arms before her and looked ceiling-ward, as if contemplating what she was about to say. "No," she finally said, her gaze swinging back down to him. "No, that's true. I never really did care about you." A soft chuckle vibrated in her chest. "It's funny how you never saw that before now."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, his expression regaining the hard glint from moments before. "So… what was I to you, then?" he asked slowly. "You at least owe me that much."

Bellatrix gave him a smile that told him just how naïve he really was. "No," she said simply; "I don't believe I do." She dropped her arms and turned towards him. As she started taking steps in his direction, she said with amusement, "I will tell you one thing, though." She came to stop before him, her hands raising to cup his pinking cheeks. "You were always good for a laugh." She leaned over and placed a loud kiss against one of his cheeks. With one final smirk, she dropped his face and headed towards the door. She didn't even pause to look backwards as she tugged open the oak door and escaped into the flowing air of the hallway.

_I just don't care about you anymore…_


End file.
